


As Hollow As The O In God

by marilynmansonfuckme



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Marilyn Manson (Band), Mechanical Animals- Marilyn Manson (Album), The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars - David Bowie (Album)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marilynmansonfuckme/pseuds/marilynmansonfuckme
Summary: .I'm gifting this to SkinSlave because it was inspired by trying to think of more scenarios for her Tijuana Bible Study series.  Just Omega/Ziggy Stardust making out.





	As Hollow As The O In God

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkinSlave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinSlave/gifts).



When they had first met, Omega had thought he was either really high or looking in a slightly fucked-up mirror. But no, he had just met Ziggy Stardust, rock n' roll messiah, another outcast alien like him. Now, Omega pressed his shiny pink lips to Ziggy's cherry-flavoured darker pink ones, letting out a light moan as Ziggy's mouth opened to reveal his adorably crooked smile. Fuck, Omega loved that smile. His white and red eyes closed, lashes fluttering, as Ziggy peeled off his black mesh tank top. Omega never wore shirts, so he didn't have to worry about that. 

"You ready, love?", came Ziggy's voice, as sexy as always with that dorky little British accent, and all Omega could do was nod as the other alien placed his hands firmly yet gently around Omega's neck as his tongue slid into his mouth. Omega's lips parted for him, eyes rolling back into his head as he moaned and tilted his head to the right. Ziggy grinned in that adorable childish way of his. "Perfect, love, just perfect." Smirking, Omega slid his white robe on seductively, keeping it open. "Why thank you."


End file.
